


Drunk Blush

by Lanaira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Levi's Birthday, M/M, My little babes, Never too many Erens that (maybe) cheers up Levi, Snow, Too many deaths, Too many sad Levis, ereri, mild drinking, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaira/pseuds/Lanaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, aka, day before Levi's birthday. While trying to mind his own business and sulk in peace, Eren lends his captain some conpany. Levi can't complain when it's his petty little school girl crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Blush

Another day, another battle. That's what Levi looked at it as- just another exhausting day full of countless losses. Sure, he looked cold and emotionless, like he would never care that his comrades are dying left and right, but really, he cared too much. He had spent his entire life being surrounded by people he knew falling weak and dying, that he eventually had to build a wall to keep his grief from killing him. 

Christmas was tomorrow, as well as Levi's birthday, so Erwin gave them all the day off. Instead of resting or even being with his friends, Levi was spending the night drowning in useless sorrows. The air was brisk; Jack Frost was nipping at his nose, apparently. It provided the captain with something to get his mind off the constant battle with the Titans. If he couldn't go out and slay them, he at least wanted a walk outside. The light snow covering the ground reminded him of purity, something he'd never have in this cruel world, but also helped him not feel so stranded. Levi was surrounded by great people with the same burning hate for the Titans and whoever put them here, but he constantly felt alone. He probably made it that way with his stern face and impressive yet intimidating skills. 

The only boy who gave him some warmth in this cold world was definitely not someone he should mess with. They were comrades, barely friends at the very most. No time and point to mess with feelings, anyway. 

Although, Levi was slightly surprised the bright-eyed brat hadn't come to find him, yet.  
'Tch, the kid's probably asleep at this hour. He ought to be.' But Levi couldn't help but to think it over as he made his way back inside. 

Attempting to clear his mind of the 15 year old, Levi grabbed a drink. Finally, he was going to relax. He just wanted to loosen up enough to get everything out of his head, at least for a couple hours. 

Barely over half an hour into Levi's self pity party, soft patters of footsteps alerted him. A mop of chocolate hair peered in the doorway, ocean eyes staring at him. Levi's face relaxed at rhe knowledge of it only being Eren, but still remain curious. 

"What do you need, brat?" He asked with a clear voice.. or maybe he slurred a few words...

"Uh.. I just- you weren't in your quarters, nor with Erwin or Hanji. I wanted to make sure you were okay." How cute, the brat was worried about him. Levi tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but he still blushed the teeny tiniest bit. He just blamed it on the alcohol. 

The older man nodded. "Well, you know where I am and you know I'm fine. You may leave."

Not expecting the kid to reply, Levi turned back to his drink, his eyes going blank again.

But alas, Eren is full of surprises. 

"But.. are you okay, Captain?"

With a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes, Levi faced him again.

Quickly, Eren tried to clarify. "I just mean.. why are you down here? It's nearly midnight, tomorrow's Christmas, your birthday, for that matter too. I understand that adults like to.. get drunk, but isn't it better with friends? You're just down here in the cold, alone, and frankly, you don't look so okay to me. You look worn, lonely, upset even. I wish I could help but I'm sure to you I'm just another annoyance..." the last part but mumbled, but Levi was still able to make out the words. He, for once, had no words. Levi never really considered how much Eren meant to him, but he could now see, he meant a lot. He just could not fathom why. Eren was half his age, and they were both soldiers. There was no way anyone would allow anything to go on between them. Did he want anything to go on between them, anyway?

Noticing Levi's silence, Eren spoke up again.  
"You can go ahead and say you're fine all you want, put up that facade. Just know that it won't hold forever and.. I'll be there for you, if needed," was that a blush on the kid's face? 

"Eren, why don't you," the captain coughed and cleared his throat, "why don't you join me?"

"Sir, I'm not allowed to consume alcohol!"

"Relax, brat. Nobody said anything about drinking with me. But if you'd like to try a bit, I can approve..."

"How much have you had to drink, sir?"

"Not much, so sit your ass down before I change my mind."

Eren Yeager was just a 15 year old boy who had his entire world flipped at age 10. He wasn't shy at delving into his past, but he wasn't entirely comfortable, either. If there was one thing Levi knew though, it was that everything that has happened to this kid has made his drive to slay all Titans even stronger. 

While Eren joined the Scouts to rescue humanity, Levi had joined to save his friends and himself. Despite his best efforts, all Levi did was get his friends killed. Ever since, it felt like a day to day thing; wake up, join people to go fight an impossible battle, watch them all die, try to sleep, suceed occasionally, repeat. That was one reason he tried to not get close to anyone- fear that they'd all die in front of him, but this time, he might not be able to handle it. Fear that Eren was right, that he'd completely break one day. 

Eren... why Eren? Why was Levi telling Eren all of this personal stuff? Why was Eren doing the same? Why was Eren actually listening? Why was Eren so cute? Why did Eren actually care?

Wait, what?

Levi REALLY hoped the alcohol already had his face flushed so he could use that to excuse his blush. 

What had this turned into, a middle crush? This was ridiculous, but Levi had stopped caring. He put his life on the line every day and dammit, he was 30 years old and still no love life! He deserved a petty school girl crush. 

Smiling after glancing at the clock, Eren wished his captain a merry Christmas and Happy Birthday before walking out the door, mumbling something about a gift. When he returned a minute later, there was some sort of picture with all the Scouts. Erwin, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa were spelling out "LEVI" with their bodies while Eren stood in front, huge smile plaster on his face, and his hands forming a heart. 

"Armin found some chemicals and him and his giant brain were able to create this. It's kind of cheesy and weird but.. I-I hope you like it, Heichou," the kid smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Levi had never seen something so fascinating before, and he never thought anyone would care enough about him to make this. Tears flooded his eyes, but he pushed them back, not daring to let one escape. 

"I... I love it, Eren. This is the most creative and beautiful thing I've ever seen," aside from you.

"But, um, that's not the only thing I got you.." Eren"s voice had an unsure quiver to it. When the older man looked at him, his face was flaming red. Before Levi could question, Eren leaned in, pressing his lips against his.

This sensation was so foreign to Levi, he didn't know what to do at first. Eventually, he grasped reality and kissed the boy back, surprising himself by not slapping him out of shock. 

When the couple finally pulled apart, they were both speechless. Neither could believe that had happened, but both were glad it did. Levi half expected him to apologize, and Eren almost did. He refrained for a moment, which he was thankful for since Levi made the next move.

He smiled slightly, which was the biggest smile Eren had ever seen on Levi, and pulled the taller human in for a tight hug. He didn't have the words to express his gratitude towards Eren to showing people cared about him. So instead, he opted to pull him into a suffocating hug, and Eren swore he felt some wetness come out of Levi's eyes.

"You aren't only Humanity's last Hope, but my first hope at having love."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my world of cheesy endings and horrid titles! I hope y'all enjoyed, and if not, I am terribly sorry. I wrote this for Christmas and Levi's birthday it between the exciment of holidays and the fact that I almost had a melt down due to ONE paragraph, I'm running a little late! But I'm fashionably late. *distant chuckling*  
> So again, I hope everyone enjoyed and had/have magnificent holidays!!(:
> 
> Ps, I know there are probably plenty of grammar mistakes, but I wrote this on my phone and quite frankly, I am too lazy and tired to proof read.


End file.
